Surreal
by Divinations
Summary: In the days following the battle at Mission City, even Sam has a hard time believing he's dating Mikaela.


_**Surreal**_

.

"_This life is what we make it…  
__It'll feel so surreal  
__These moments hidden in your dreams  
__Are here and they're really taking over…"__  
__  
-'Surreal' by John O'Callaghan (feat. Jaren)_

.

School…had been interesting, to say the least. It probably shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. After all, trying to return to a relatively normal life after discovering an alien race, fighting in battle and, most importantly, getting a girlfriend was bound to require some sort of adjustment period.

Regardless, when he walked into the familiar, drab hallways of his high school for the first time since before the battle, Sam was immediately struck by the strangeness of it all—a feeling only strengthened by the fact that he was currently holding hands with none other than Mikaela Banes.

Suddenly, the sensation faded, being replaced by the horrible, overpowering realization that the eyes of everyone in the hallway were focused on their joined hands. Whispered murmurs arose, questioning whether or not what they were seeing was actually real. As Sam and Mikaela walked down the corridor, the crowd seemingly parted for them, totally stunned and bewildered by the sight of the couple. Never before had Sam ever been the center of attention like this at school. Hell, considering the fact that when they had first met, Mikaela didn't even know his name despite having nearly all her classes with him, Sam assumed that many of these people hadn't known he'd even existed until now. He looked over weakly at his girlfriend, praying for her to diffuse the intense awkwardness of it all—and cursed silently when she merely smiled at him and led him towards her locker.

As Mikaela gathered her books, Sam knew the contrast between them was painfully noticeable—her acting as though it was just another school day with her boyfriend, him doing his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights. Sam was standing rigidly next to her, discomfort obvious, his fingers wrapped tightly around the straps of his backpack, hands beginning to shake and sweat. This entire "Mikaela and Sam" situation was yet again becoming entirely too surreal, something he'd been experiencing often of late.

Here he was, standing by Mikaela at her locker…as her _boyfriend_—the term alone enough to make Sam euphoric. That, combined with the privileges of being able to hold her hand and kiss her, causing Sam to believe he must still be sleeping, this entire scenario a wonderful dream. How else could it be possible that awkward, goofy Sam Witwicky was dating popular, beautiful Mikaela Banes?

.

_I swear that damn clock isn't changing,_ Sam thought, his frustration and irritation beginning to rise. It wasn't just him—an eager anticipation was pulsing throughout the classroom, awaiting the promise of freedom when the clock hands lined up perfectly on the three and twelve. Unfortunately, the traitorous clock indicated that there were still twenty more minutes of class until school was over.

He turned his gaze back to the board, losing interest almost immediately. Normally Sam wasn't this indifferent to school, but today had been a rough day—all the attention and gossip, added to the missed schoolwork he and Mikaela had to complete, meant Sam was at the end of his fuse. Ever hopeful, he looked back up at the clock—probably for the hundredth time this period, and silently berated himself, shaking his head in disgust. Sixteen seconds: that was all that had passed since he'd last looked.

Eyes wandering about the class, desperate for a source of amusement, however temporary it may be, Sam's gaze settled on the breathtaking female seated slightly ahead of him and to the left. The early afternoon sun was already beginning its slow descent, its rays trickling through the haphazardly closed blinds and casting faint shadows about the room—except on one person. She was bathed the beams of soft light, a small halo adorning the top of her long, raven hair; the rest of her profile illuminated in a brilliant, gentle manner. He sat staring, eyes riveted on the ethereal image before him—without a doubt, the scene a physical manifestation of utter perfection. She turned suddenly, as if sensing his penetrating gaze, her head looking over her right shoulder. Greenish blue eyes locked onto his, an amused glint shining in them. Starting slightly, Sam instinctively looked down, gaze avoiding hers—but then paused midway.

Why was he looking away? He was allowed to stare his own girlfriend, for heaven's sake! Old habits die hard, he supposed, as he lifted his head back up, eyes leveling with hers for an extended, intimate moment. As she turned slowly back around, Sam noticed the small, satisfied smirk growing at the corners of her mouth.

.

Mikaela's locker slammed shut and she turned towards Sam, hand reaching out for his, the radiant smile on her face reserved solely for him. Dumbly, he smiled back and grasped her hand, feeling her calloused fingers slide against his palm.

"Ready to go?" she asked, receiving a quick nod in reply. They walked out of the school and towards Bee, squinting at the sunlight. Climbing into the yellow Camaro, the couple threw their bags in the backseat. With windows down and radio on, they headed home, enjoying the cool breeze and their newfound freedom. A comfortable silence stretched between them, with only the hushed notes of the rock tune playing softly breaking the peace.

At the first stoplight, Sam felt a tender touch trail down his arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Out of the corners of his eye, he noticed Mikaela looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to face her.

"What's up, `Kaela?" he queried, turning obligingly towards her. Without hesitation, she leaned over the center console, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

Reluctantly pulling away, she replied quietly, "this is real, Sam. You're stuck with me…and I don't plan on that changing anytime soon." Initially, Sam grinned sheepishly, his face reddening, but a wide smile was soon visible for the first time that day. Belatedly, he remembered to thank Bee when they got home for making sure at least one of them was still paying attention to the road.


End file.
